legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Boss
This article is about the spider created by Baron Typhonus. You may be looking for the Spider Queen created by Paradox. The Maelstrom Spider, originally known as the Spider Boss, is the first Stromling. The Maelstrom Spider was imagined by Baron Typhonus as a creature of pure chaos in the Nexus Temple and brought to life by the power of the Imagination Nexus. The Baron created the Maelstrom Spider to demonstrate the possibilities of Imagination without rules. The Spider smashed a Robot Dog and moved to attack Duke Exeter, Doctor Overbuild, and Hael Storm as Baron Typhonus laughed in triumph. However, creatures of chaos serve no master; the Spider turned on Typhonus and dragged him into the Imagination Nexus. This action corrupted the Nexus and mutated it into the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom Spider was first seen in the Battle for YouReeka segments of the "Answer the Call" LEGO Universe trailer; however, like the Grumpy Darklings, the spider does not appear in the Battle of Nimbus Station based upon this trailer. In the remake of this trailer featuring Duke Exeter, Hael Storm, and Vanda Darkflame, the Maelstrom Spider is mostly obscured by a Maelstrom Dragon but can still be glimpsed. The Maelstrom Spider also appears in the Great Minifig Mission, where it is identified by its original name, Spider Boss. The spider's origins are detailed in Mission 10, the spider is a target in Mission 12, and the spider's deadly risk level plays a role in Mission 20. The Maelstrom Spider's current location in unknown, although based upon early Crux Prime concept art, it may still be found near the ruins of the Nexus Temple, likely across Rivendark Canyon, the only unexplored region of the planet chunk. Beta Information The Maelstrom Spider's lair was originally a Spider Cave. Sometime in Alpha / early Beta testing, video footage of the boss fight was recorded, by two Mythrans. One was shown in most sneak-peek screenshots during 2009/2010. This footage has later been seen in game trailers, offering a sneak peek to the fight. The spider's lair is covered in cobwebs and it contained a fairly large chasm.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MXOsTxNK2Lw Multiple green spots on the floor are where cannons would have been according to files recently found. However, seeing as this video was taken during development, it is possible that the Maelstrom Spider's lair has changed drastically; alternatively, this may not have even been the Maelstrom Spider, but an early version of the battle against the Spider Queen. Prior to the Power of the Nexus Force update, there was no distinction between the Spider Boss and the Spider Queen, suggesting that they were the same creature. However, as Wisp Lee specifically states that the Spider Queen was created by Paradox with Maelstrom Infected Bricks, this is no longer true. Additionally, it puts the Spider Boss's appearance at Dragonmaw Chasm in doubt, since this giant spider might also be a different specimen. Trivia *A Maelstrom Spider made its home in the Stromling-infested tunnels beneath the Paradox Refinery of Forbidden Valley. The spider can be glimpsed when players race in the Dragonmaw Chasm. However, it is currently unconfirmed if this Maelstrom Spider is intended to be Baron Typhonus's original spider or if it is meant to be another Paradox-created spider like the Spider Queen. References Gallery Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.54.26 PM.png|The Maelstrom Spider in the Battle of YouReeka Spider Boss.jpg|The Spider Boss identification in Mission 12 Maelstrom Spider screenshot.PNG|The Maelstrom Spider, as seen as a boss in an Alpha video Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.39.43 PM.png|The Maelstrom Spider being imagined by Baron Typhonus Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 7.43.19 PM.png|The Maelstrom Spider reveals itself to the explorers SpiderBossDMC.PNG|The Maelstrom Spider at Dragonmaw Chasm Category:Stromlings Category:Maelstrom Category:Characters Category:Unreleased